


Missing Them All

by Merfilly



Category: Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs, John Carter (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, ensemble cast mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: An obscure AU





	Missing Them All

Dejah Thoris reminded Ahsoka of Padmé in a lot of ways. Sola reminded her of Bultar sometimes, and Lissarkh at others. John Carter was what her master might have matured into some day.

It sometimes made her sad, as she watched over Carthoris and, later, Tara, that she would never know what Padmé's children could have been like, if she had lived.

It was in those moments that Woola tended to find her, giving her all that affection he was fond of sharing. It made Ahsoka smile, and let the past stay there. Life on Barsoom wasn't all that bad.


End file.
